umveraodemisteriosfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Alex Hirsch
Alex Hirsch (nascido em 18 de Junho, 1985 em Piedmont, California) é o criador, produtor executivo e diretor da série Gravity Falls do canal Disney Channel. Ele dubla personagens principais como Stan Pines e Soos como também personagens recorrentes e secudários como o Velho McGucket e os Gnomos. Sua irmã gêmea é Ariel Hirsch. Ele põe muitas experiencias de sua vida real no show, como por exemplo em sua infância ele viveu em Piedmont assim como Dipper e Mabel, ou como ele foi pedir doces no Dia das Bruxas com sua irmã gêmea vestidos de gatos. Ele usou sua irmã gêmea Ariel como inspiração para Mabel, seu avô Stan como inspiração para Grunkle Stan (ou Tivô Stan), e baseou o show levemente em sua infância. Ele deu um porco á Mabel porque sua irmã quando criança também queria um. Episódios Escritos por Alex Hirsch. * Episodio Piloto não exibido Primeira Temporada * Todos os episódios da Primeira Temporada. Segunda Temporada * 201."Scary-oke" * 202."Into the Bunker" * 203."The Golf War" * 204."Sock Opera" * 205."SoStan Pines * Soos * Gnomos * Sua Mãe * Bill Cipher Outros Trabalhosen:Alex HirschCategoria:ElencoCategoria:AtoresCategoria:ProdutoresCategoria:Artigos do Mundo RealCategoria:Elenco Americano Alex foi o consultor criativo de [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fish_Hooks Adolepeixes] na qual ele desenvolveu para a televisão junto com Maxwell Atoms, na qual ele dubla alguns personagens. Ele também foi o escritor e artista de Storyboard para ''As Trapalhadas de Flapjack. ''Ele também dá a voz para um personagem no especial de Dia das Bruxas do desenho [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phineas_e_Ferb Phineas and Ferb], também no Disney Channel. Biografia Alex Hirsch nasceu e cresceu em Piedmont, California. Foi graduado na CalArts (California Institute of the Arts ou Instituto de Artes da California) em Los Angeles em 2007. Ele também gostava de ir para Oregon e ia regularmente. Logo depois de se graduar ele começou a trabalhar no estúdio de entretenimento digital JibJab e foi um escritor/artista de Storyboard em As Trapalhadas de FlapJack. Ele também serviu de consultor criativo e ajudou a desenvolver o desenho animado Adolepeixes no Disney Channel, na qual dublava alguns personagens. Hirsch escolheu Oregon como cenário para Gravity Falls depois de ter passado um verão lá durante faculdade, trabalhando para o estúdio de animação Laika. Informações Adicionais * Em 2007, ele criou um curta metragem chamado "Off the Wall", que foi um de seus filmes de estudantes na CalArts. Mike Moon, um animador executivo na Disney, eventualmente, assistiu ao curta. Impressionado, ele pediu para Alex fazer uma demonstração para o canal de uma série de televisão o que eventualmente se tornaria Gravity Falls. * Ele é a inspiração para Dipper. * Sua irmã gêmea é a inspiração para Mabel. * Uma caricatura de Alex pode ser vista em O Poço sem Fim, montando um monociclo. * O colega de quarto na faculdade de Alex é o diretor de arte do show, Ian Worrel. * Alex dublou um personagem em um especial de Dia das Bruxas de Phineas e Ferb como convidado especial. * Alex fez piada sobre os rumores de que ele está escondendo símbolos ocultos no show em diversas ocasiões, porque elas estão claramente á vista. * Alex prefere Nintendo á Sega, e seu jogo favorito da Nintendo é Kirby's Pinball Land. * Ele é dono de um Búfalo adulto de tamanho real empalhado na qual ele insiste que as pessoas se setem quando fazer passeios. .]] * O número 618 que aparece por Gravity Falls é uma referencia á sua data de nascimento, 18 de Junho Categoria:Roteirista Categoria:Elenco Categoria:Elenco Americano Categoria:Produtores Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Artigos do Mundo Real